Quest for Happiness
by Allison428
Summary: Alana Knight, daughter of Poseidon and sister to Percy Jackson, was with Luke during the war. Zeus finds out and takes away her memories of Luke as a punishment for her "betrayal". When the Doors of Death open, Luke escapes and is never found. 2 years later, Alana has dreams of a voice she's never heard and yet knows. Aphrodite warns her: find the voice or live an unhappy life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything that sounds familiar is taken from The Last Olympian and Rick Riordan. Alana and the plot line are mine.

Chapter One

"Did you..." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

"Of course I did. You know that." The room quieted immediately as she spoke. They were expecting Annabeth to answer but Alana knew he was talking to her. She moved quickly over to him, hands shaking as she reached to caress his face. "I've loved you since the day I met you." She was well past tears now, her voice beginning to shake along with her hands.

Luke tried to smile through his pain as he went to reach his hand to wipe her tears. "You know I love you too Andi, always have, always will." Alana smiled at the nickname her gave her and leaned down to kiss up. When Luke winced in pain, Alana sat back up and held her hand close to her heart.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can- "

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…" Another cough.

Percy had come up behind Alana and put his hand on her shoulder, finally understanding her pain throughout the war and why she always looked so sad.

Luke gripped Percy's sleeve and he begged "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it…Don't let it happen again." His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't." Percy swore to him. "I promise."

Luke nodded, looked up at Alana, smiled weakly, and she felt his hand go slack in hers.

Alana's body fell to the floor, the sound of her sobs taking over the room. And as she shook with the pain and anger resulting from losing the love of her life, the ground beneath her did as well.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. They found, instead, Alana, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy huddled around the body of a fallen hero, the room still shaking as Alana sobbed with Annabeth.

"Percy," Poseidon questioned his son. "What happened?"

"We need a shroud." He announced, his voice cracking with each word. "A shroud for the son of Hermes." At his declaration, the room shook harder as Alana's pain overwhelmed her completely. It was so much, that she passed out in Annabeth's arms.

The Fates came and took Luke's body away and the gods made quick work of repairing the throne room, badly damaged from the fight and from the results of Alana's small earthquake. Apollo attended to Alana and the injured demigods in a room close to the throne room. When everything was fixed and everyone had arrived, the council decided to convene trying to get a handle on what had happened. When they finally arrived at the topic of rewarding the demigods, Alana still hadn't woken up, but they continued without her. After all the other demigods had been acknowledged and rewarded, it was Alana's turn.

"ALANA KNIGHT!" Poseidon announced.

"Uh…Dad? She's not awake yet." Percy remarked quietly.

"Ah yes…Why did she pass out? Was she injured during the fight?"

Apollo answered "No injuries as far as I can tell, and well I am the god of medicine." Everyone rolled their eyes at him. But the demigods each looked very concerned.

"Well then," Poseidon questioned "if she wasn't injured, why did she pass out?"

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover all looked at each other uncomfortably as they each tried to come up with something to say, but unsure how much to disclose. Each second that passed in silence as they said nothing, made the council weary and Zeus annoyed.

"What exactly are you three hiding from myself and the rest of the council?" Zeus ordered an answer from them. "Tell us now!" he bellowed out. Annabeth, shaking, stood up and muttered "When he died, her body started to shake and so did the room. After a while, I don't think her body could handle it anymore and she just passed out."

There was a small gasp from the other side of the room. "Oh my…" Aphrodite was slack-jawed and muttering to herself. "How did I not see this? I should've seen this! Why didn't I- "

"What are you rambling about now?!" Zeus thundered at the goddess, who abruptly stopped talking.

"She loves him…" She breathed out softly. "And he loved her."

The look on Zeus' face could only be described as enraged, while the rest of the council was simply awestruck.

"Get her in here now!" Zeus roared at Apollo, who finally broke out of his stupor and silently went to get Alana.

He woke her at once and quickly explained what was happening. "…and long story short, Aphrodite figured out about you and Luke and now Zeus is pissed off and we need to get you in there now before he explodes." Apollo finished his rant, breathing quite heavily.

Alana was speechless as Apollo dragged her exhausted body behind him to the throne room. As they got closer, the pair could hear Zeus' thunderous voice. "How do we know she didn't betray the Olympians to him? She could've told him everything he needed to know to defeat us!"

"That's my daughter you're talking about!" Poseidon boomed back.

"Zeus, he already had spies at camp! He didn't need her for that. He loved her and she loved him. That's all it was!" Aphrodite tried to reason with him.

"Yes he did! Spies like your daughter, the little traitor's best friend! How do we know they weren't working together to destroy us all?" Athena fired back at the love goddess.

As Alana entered the throne room, all eyes fell on her. Annabeth and Percy ran forward to her, each hugging her as tightly as they could.

"Ah, there she is. The little traitor has finally arrived." Zeus taunted her. Alana couldn't breathe, let alone speak. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach repeatedly. Luckily, she had her brother to speak for her.

"She's not a traitor! She would never go against the Olympians or Camp Half Blood!"

"Look at her! She's not even defending herself! She knows exactly what she's done. Betrayed us all!" Zeus hissed, his eyes darkening in rage as he stared Alana down.

"She's traumatized Father! She just lost the love of her life, the poor girl is devastated!" Aphrodite pleaded for her.

Tears silently started sliding down Alana's face at the goddess' words. They were just a reminder of the pain she felt when Luke died in front of her, after sacrificing himself to save her and the rest of the world.

"She needs to be punished for her crimes against us!" At this, all the gods began to murmur, unsure of what was to come. "Quiet! As punishment for consorting with the enemy, Luke Castellan, all memories of him will be taken." The room was suddenly silent, save for the cry that escaped Alana's throat.

"Brother! You can't just do that! You don't make these decisions alone." Poseidon argued and there was some agreement with the other gods.

Zeus looked more annoyed at this than anything. "Fine, we'll put it to a vote! All in favor of taking the traitor's memories…"

One by one, every god on the council raised their hand, save for Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes. "There! A majority! The girl's memories will be taken." Zeus bellowed triumphantly. His callous grin mocking Alana as her world fell apart.

"No…" she quietly cried out. She fell to the ground sobbing, and once again the pain and anger took over her body and the room shook violently. And yet again, Alana couldn't take it and passed out in her brother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, I've been a little busy. I should be able to update once or twice a week though. Happy reading!

Chapter Two

Alana woke up in a room she didn't recognize, but immediately felt calmed in. That sense of calm slowly faded as she recalled the events of her day. Percy's birthday, the Great Prophecy, her best friend Silena dying, Luke saving her and everyone else, losing him forever, Zeus finding out about their relationship, and the council voting to take away her memories of him. She was relieved to realize that hadn't happened yet. The thought of not remembering Luke and everything they'd been through pained her to the very core.

"Oh good! You're awake. It's just after 5:00 now, you've been sleeping for a few hours. How are you feeling?" Alana turned over to find Aphrodite staring at her.

"Well, considering the day I've had… I guess I'm alright."

Aphrodite looked so sad hearing that. She grimaced and grabbed Alana's hand. "I'm so sorry I didn't see what was happening. It's my job after all! I guess I was just so preoccupied. Oh, I could've helped you two, things would've been so much different. I just wish there was something I could do for you." She seemed genuine in her apology, like she actually believed Alana could've had a different fate. One where she and Luke could've been happy together for the rest of their lives.

"It's alright, we didn't exactly want anyone to know about us."

Aphrodite nodded knowingly, surely she'd seen these situations before. The two sat in silence before Alana finally asked "So where exactly am I?"

"Oh yes! You're in your father's house on Mount Olympus. Not that he ever uses it." She huffed out, obviously annoyed at Poseidon for leaving the beautiful house empty.

The room she was in reminded her a little of the cabin at camp. The windows were open wide and there was a light ocean breeze coming through at just the right temperature. It comforted her just like being in the ocean would. She felt like she was sitting on a beach with the waves at her feet and suddenly she never wanted to leave. However, soon enough the demigod and goddess of love were interrupted. Percy and Annabeth knocked on the door and slowly made their way into the room.

"Hey Lan, how you feeling?" Percy asked gently as he sat down in a chair by the window.

"I don't know, alright I guess. Does Apollo know why I keep passing out?" she asked, hoping that whatever it was, wasn't serious.

"Well, actually Dad noticed that when you started to shake, so did the room. You made a little earthquake that you couldn't control. It was too much for you to take and so you passed out." Percy tried to explain it as best he could.

"Earthquake? I can make earthquakes?" Alana was shocked. Up until now she had only been able to control water.

"Yeah. Dad says he'll help you learn how to control them."

"Oh good. So… when is Zeus taking away my memories of him?" She was terrified of the answer but she knew she had to find out.

"Before the morning." Annabeth spoke for the first time since entering the room. "You'll wake up and you won't even realize it. It'll be like nothing ever happened."

Alana knew she said it to try and comfort her but it only made it worse. Luke would never exist for her and she didn't understand how it was possible. How would her other memories be effected? Would they give her new, fake memories to fill the gaps this would cause? Or would she walk around the rest of her life knowing that something was missing but never finding out what? She didn't know which was worse.

She hadn't even realized she'd started crying until Aphrodite handed her a tissue. "Thanks." She sniffled into the tissue and wiped her tears off.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I have to ask…" Percy paused trying to formulate the words. "You and Luke… how did that happen?"

Alana smiled at that, knowing this was the last time she'd be able to tell anyone about it. "Well, when I got to camp it was winter and there was barely anyone there. Only the year-rounders. I got placed in the Hermes cabin as an unclaimed and Luke was really the only one to accept me there. We hung out whenever we had the chance and got really close. Then he went on his quest and was gone for a while. When he came back everyone could see that he was different, but it wasn't like that with me. Nothing had changed at all. He was the same with me as he'd always been. Sweet, caring, even loving. He'd always say that he couldn't wait for me to be claimed by my dad, so he could kiss me without worrying about me being his sister.

"When Percy came to camp and Dad claimed us, he finally did. There was nothing left to worry about. He asked me to be his girlfriend the day before we left to find the lightning bolt." Alana smiled remembering how happy she was, how excited he was that they could finally be together.

Nobody said anything for a while after that, just letting Alana remember everything.

"What happened after you came back from the quest?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Well before the scorpion incident, he pulled me aside and we went to the beach. He told me that no matter what happened, he loved me and he always would. That was the last time I saw him for a while." She explained to them.

That seemed to satisfy everyone for a while and Alana laid back down on the bed. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to fall asleep in fear of waking up with no memory of Luke. But she didn't have to worry about falling asleep for long because soon she had another visitor.

"Alana? Aphrodite told me you were awake. How's your head? You don't feel like passing out again do you?" Looking up she saw her father and she realized after she finished her story Aphrodite must've slipped out and gotten him.

"I feel fine Dad. I don't think I'm gonna pass out again."

"Ok good. Percy explained about the earthquakes?"

"Yeah he did. He said you can teach me to control them?" Her statement turned into a question as she became unsure of her father's feelings about her current situation.

"Of course I can. Once you're all settled back at camp I'll help you with it." He smiled gently at her, while trying to figure out what he could say to comfort her. "I… I'm sorry for what he's doing to you. It's not fair, I wish I could stop him but…"

"I know Dad. I understand, there's nothing that you can do about it."

"We should get back to camp soon. Figure out how we're going to recover from this whole thing." Annabeth remarked sensing how badly Alana needed to think about something else.

"Annabeth is right; we should get back." Not wasting any time, Alana got up and began walking towards the door. The rest of the group followed her lead and before they knew it, they were on the porch of the Big House, Poseidon having transported them back.

They were greeted by Chiron, Thalia, and Nico. Mr. D was still up on Mount Olympus, not that Alana wanted to see him after the vote against her. Not wanting to see the pity or disgust in anyone's eyes, she turned to Percy and requested "Tell me what happened? I just can't do this right now. I'm gonna go for a walk or something." She didn't wait for an answer as she turned away and walked towards the beach. She needed the relief and comfort it provided if she was going to last the next few hours.


End file.
